


Merry Christmas Art for the NCIS fandom

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Merry Christmas, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Digital Art that has been created for Day 10 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at LiveJournal https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/91581.html#comments.The theme for Day 10 is Snowball/Snowball fight/Snowman.





	Merry Christmas Art for the NCIS fandom

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say « thanks » to all of you that left kudos and comments on my artworks that last year, I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> This artwork is for all the NCIS fans here on AO3.  
> Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noël!

I would like to wish Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all NCIS fans all over the world.  

 


End file.
